


Vincent, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories with Vincent.





	1. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and I discuss our future Christmases together and whether or not we'll let our kids believe in Santa.

I sighed in content as Vincent and I laid in his bed. I was beyond exhausted after the busy day we'd had. I had thought our Christmas would have been low key, but somehow we always ended up entertaining a slew of people and now we just had time to relax.

“Anna's kids are pretty cute,” I commented. “They've grown so much since the last time we saw them.

“What, are you already getting baby fever?” Vincent teased.

“Ugh, _no,”_ I told him. “I'm just saying her kids are cute.”

“They are, there's no denying that.” He paused. “I know this is kind of a weird question, but when we have kids, are we gonna do the whole Santa thing?” I turned on my side to face him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, talking with her kids got me thinking about it. Are we gonna let our kids believe in Santa or are we going to tell them the truth?” he asked. From what I could see of his face in the darkness, he was one hundred percent serious.

“I, uh, I hadn't really thought about that. Did your parents do the Santa thing with you?”

“They tried, but I asked too many questions so they just told me the truth. I kept up the facade for other kids, though,” he explained. He turned onto his back, hands behind his head. “I don't really mind the concept of Santa, but I have to admit I'm not incredibly fond of the idea of another man taking credit for something you or me did. Not to mention, if our kid's like me, we're gonna have to stay up really late to set the gifts out and stuff. I was a night owl even as a kid. It just makes me wonder if it's even really worth it to go along with it.”

“Then maybe we shouldn't,” I replied. “But we do have a long time until we have to decide for sure.”

“Or _do we?”_

“Yes, yes we do,” I said seriously, ignoring his sultry voice. He laughed and rolled onto his side to throw an arm around me.

“Ouch. You know how to put me in my place,” he teased.

“You're my boyfriend. Of course I gotta know how to do that,” I giggled. I leaned over and kissed him on the head. Sure, we had a long time until we had a kid in the house, but I think I'd enjoy spending Christmas as a family. Vincent, me, and our kids.


	2. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent needs my help interrogating the Academy's most notorious student.

I trailed behind Vincent, nervous as we made our way down to the detention chamber. He hadn't told me what was going on, only that he needed my help since Glenn was busy. I didn't mind spending time with Vincent, but I just wished I knew what was happening. Whenever I asked, Vincent would just tell me to wait until we got there. It felt like years passed by the time we got to the small entry room that acted as the final gate between the maze of tunnels and the detention chamber. Vincent turned to me and sighed.

“You know I hate dragging you into this kind of thing, but I had no choice,” he said.

“What's going on?” I demanded. Vincent crossed his arms and glanced at the door.

“I don't know how much I can actually tell you, and I'm sorry for that. But from what I can tell you, there's been a string of thefts around campus and since Klaus is busy with job orientation things for his new Ministry job and I was here this week for some classes, I offered to take up the case. I, uh, I basically need you to be the good cop to my bad cop, okay?” He laughed and winked at me, but I could sense some nervousness in his voice. “We're talking to the most dangerous student at the academy, so be nice, but be on guard, okay?”

“Okay.” I couldn't even imagine anyone at the Academy was dangerous, but I nodded. Vincent smiled and ruffled my hair a bit before unlocking the detention chamber door and letting us in. Cells lined the walls and from what I could see, most were empty except for one in the middle. There was a boy I didn't recognize with black-blonde hair and a uniform I also didn't recognize. Maybe he was a foreign exchange student?

“All right, Viggo, we have some questions for you,” Vincent said, sauntering over to the door. The boy, Viggo, didn't look very impressed.

“Oh yeah? What do you want?” he demanded. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Talk about hostile.

“We know you're involved with the recent thefts around the Day Class, so -” Vincent got cut off by Viggo's laughter.

“You think I'm involved with that bullshit?” Viggo sneered. “Hell no. That's not my style. I might be violent but I'm not gonna resort to petty theft.”

“Um, well, if you could just tell us what you know...” I tried to speak up. Viggo just rolled his eyes.

“Listen. You're wasting your time with me. Just go to the Night Class and talk to Nox about it. He'll be able to tell you more about it than I can,” Viggo said.

“Nox? The Night Class?” I asked. I'd never heard of a student called Nox or a Night Class. Come to think of it, didn't Vincent just say something about the Day Class, too? The edges of Vincent's lips twitched as I glanced at him. I wasn't sure whether he was mad at me or Viggo, but I decided to hold off on questions.

“You expect us to believe you?”

“Yeah, since I'm being nice and giving you information without asking for anything in return,” Viggo replied. I didn't like his attitude, but he seemed genuine. Vincent opened his mouth, but I grabbed his sleeve.

“It doesn't hurt to look into his lead. He'll still be here when we get done, right?” I told Vincent. He sighed in exasperation, but nodded. He looked back at Viggo, glaring.

“We're not done here.”

“Whatever.” Vincent grabbed my shoulder and pulled my out of the detention chamber, being sure to lock the door behind him.

“Vincent, what's going on? What was Viggo talking about?” I inquired. He remained quiet, eyes avoiding mine. “Hey! If I'm going to be helping you with this, I need to know what's going on!”

“I know, I know. I'm just...” Vincent sighed and cupped my face with his hand. His thumb rubbed against my skin. “Klaus made me promise I wouldn't give you too much information because the Night Class is a secret, so I'm trying to figure out how much I can tell you.”

“What if you tell me everything and I just lie to Klaus if he asks me?” Vincent laughed.

“Are you prepared to lie to him?”

“If I have to.” I tried to put on a confident face for him, but Vincent kept laughing and kissed the top of my head.

“Okay. I'll tell you everything Klaus told me while we head over there.” He grabbed my hand and led me down a dark, dark tunnel, only my wand lighting the way. We came to an iron gate that he quickly unlocked. We kept walking. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, or what he was going to tell me, but whatever it was, I had a feeling something was going to change.


	3. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent drinks too much at a work party and I have to help him back to his apartment.

I staggered under Vincent’s weight as I helped him up the stairs of his boarding house. He was pretty unsteady and I had to really work to get him along. He was staggering and certainly not helping me in any way. But then again, I didn’t completely blame him. Key word: completely. But still, it was hard not to be irritated with him. After all, he was the one that went along with his coworkers’ stupid idea of a drinking contest.

I fished the apartment key out of my purse and unlocked the door.

“What, home already?” Vincent asked, slumping. The weight on my shoulders increased and my legs buckled a little. I had to strain myself to get him inside and dropping him into a chair. At least he sat down. The relief my body felt was beyond words as the weight literally lifted off my shoulders. I quickly ran to close and lock our front door before Vincent did anything dumb, but luckily, he just sat there.

I went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. He didn’t even question me. He just took it and drank it. I hoped we had enough painkillers for the awful headache he was probably going to have tomorrow morning.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“I’m fine. Let’s go back out and get some food,” he said, words slurring ever so slightly.

“No. We’re staying in for the night,” I said, doing my best to sound authoritative. Vincent gave me a charming smile and reached out to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me onto his lap.

“Don’t you wanna go have some fun?” he asked.

“We can have fun at home until you sober up,” I replied. He pouted his shoulders sagged, but he didn’t fight me.

“All right, fine.” I kissed his forehead and got up to get myself something to eat. “What time is it, even?”

“It’s…” I glanced at the clock leaning against the kitchen back-splash and blanched. It was already past midnight. “Uh…” I panicked. I grabbed it and pushed the hour hand back a bit. “It’s thirty minutes to midnight.” I hoped he would fall for it. He just nodded.

“We have some time to kill, then.” He turned his back to me and I thanked my lucky stars he didn’t see the clock before I snatched it up. As I opened our pantry looking for cake mixes and other goodies, I wondered if we’d have any more New Year’s Eves like this. I’d hope not, but I had to admit, spending it in the comfort of our apartment wasn’t too bad. Although I did feel bad about lying about the time. But love requires sacrifices sometimes.


End file.
